Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night
by AleneApollo
Summary: Percy and Friends are bored one night and someone suggests karaoke. What will ensue? comedy of course! Read and Review! helpful criticism is very much welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the crazy karaoke night

Summery: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Clarisse are at Percy's house and get bored so someone decides to suggest karaoke. *This is happening as if Bianca didn't die, Thalia didn't become a hunter, and Luke. . . well, let me just say that he wasn't as evil-ish. Still evil, just not so much.*

So on a very, very, very boring night Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Clarisse, and myself were in my living room in my appartment in New York. All we were doing was sitting there when suddenly Nico stood up really quick and said:

"Hey! How about we do some karaoke!"

And we all stared at him questioning his sanity for a bit then Grover entered his two-bits:

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I do a great Shakira. . . Oh wait! I didn't say that! Those words did not just come out of my mouth! I swear, you heard nothing!"

"Yeah. okay. I think that we need to call the very nice men in the white suits, with the big nets. To put you guys in a nice padded room, and let you wear those jackets that let you hug yourself," Annabeth suggested giving Grover and Nico a stay-away-from-me-you-freaky-people look.

"Well, I think it is a great idea. I don't see you coming up with any better ideas," Bianca stated, staring at her hands and slightly red in the face from laughing at Grover's little outburst. "I say we make a list, so we know who goes when and what song they are planning on singing, so we don't get confused."

So I got up and grabed paper, pens,and all of the CDs I could find in my house. Good thing my mom collects CDs of all kinds, we had quite a selection. Even some music from Broadway musicals. The list went thusly:

Grover- hips don't lie by: Shakira

Luke- Epiphany: from Sweeney Todd ("What? I like that song!" Luke defended as he had me write it down)

Annabeth- I won't say I'm in love: from Disney's Hercules (Thalia gave her a look)

Nico- Leave out all the rest by: Linkin Park

Percy- Ladies choice : from Hairspray ("Very manly Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as I wrote down my song choice)

Thalia- Fences by: Paramore

Clarisse- U and Ur hand by: P!nk

Bianca- Kiss Me by: Sixpence none the richer

Okay so once we got that over with Annabeth came up with another suggestion:

"How about we do some duets?"

"You mean couple songs?" Thalia said jokingly

"Uh. . . no not really, most of us aren't couples."

"Well, there is you and Percy. Oh, wait, that is the only couple. Okay, so duets. Who is going to be together?"

"Percy and Annabeth, You and Luke, Clarisse and. . . um, I don't know. Nico? And Grover and me," Bianca established starting another list.

So we made another list:

Percy and Annabeth- Summer Nights: from Grease

Thalia and Luke- Baby it's cold outside (Yeah, It's a holiday song. But, it is a duet)

Clarisse and Nico- My Friends: from Sweeney Todd

Grover and Bianca- What is this feeling: from Wicked ("What! two GIRLS sing that song!" Grover yelled as Bianca wrote the song down. "Yes, but I have a plan, you'll see.")

Okay, so Grover, You're up!

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by alene236. R&R! Tell my cousin and me what you want to see because we are co-writing this story together. He is apollosunchariot1194.


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY APOLLOSUNCHARIOT1194

I WOULD LIKE TO WISH MY CO-WRITER APOLLOSUNCHARIOT1194 A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

JANUARY 1

ANOTHER YEAR OLDER!


	3. Grover sings Shakira

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night ch. 2

I ran over to the closet and grabbed the karaoke machine. I came back into the living room and plugged it in. The companies emblem flashed on the TV Screen for a minute, then I popped in the first CD. Shakira. I handed Grover the microphone and went over to a table. I unplugged my video camera from its charger and hit record... That's when the fun started! Grover started belting out the lyrics and I laughed under my breath. I got a little closer and mouthed a shhhh! to everyone...

Grover:

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting

No fighting

The song was completed with a few butt-poppin dance moves and crazy shimmying. That was hillarious!

"Wow! This is soooo going on YouTube!!!" I laughed as Grover turned around and stared straight into the lens with wide eyes... Then he darted after me as fast as his hooves could go. I hit the stop button and ran into another room. "Fine! I'll delete it!" I shouted/lied...

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Luke has an Epiphany

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night ch. 3

Then we let Luke sing his song. Epiphany from Sweeney Todd

"Okay, Luke, now get your evil butt up here and sing." I ordered before he got the chance to run away.

Luke:

I had him!

His throat was there beneath my hand.

No, I had him!

His throat was there and now he'll never come again.

(_**falsetto voice)**_ Easy now, hush love hush

I keep telling you, Whats your rush?

(_**voice back to normal**_) When? Why did I wait?

You told me to wait -

Now he'll never come again.

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit

And it's filled with people who are filled with shit

And the vermin of the world inhabit it.

But not for long...

They all deserve to die.

Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.

Because in all of the whole human race

Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two

There's the one staying put in his proper place

And the one with his foot in the other one's face

Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you.

No, we all deserve to die

Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.

Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief

For the rest of us death will be a relief

We all deserve to die.

And I'll never see Johanna

No I'll never hug my girl to me - finished!

Alright! You sir, you sir, how about a shave?

Come and visit your good friend Sweeney.

You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave.

I will have vengenance.

I will have salvation.

Who sir, you sir?

No ones in the chair, Come on! Come on!

Sweeney's. waiting. I want you bleeders.

You sir! Anybody!

Gentlemen now don't be shy!

Not one man, no, nor ten men.

Nor a hundred can assuage me.

I will have you!

And I will get him back even as he gloats

In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats.

And my Lucy lies in ashes

And I'll never see my girl again.

But the work waits!

I'm alive at last!

And I'm full of joy!

His voice was so horrible that we all had to cover our ears. . . I totally got that on camera. . . hahaha, the entire world would hear his horrible singing by the morning! this was sweet!

**A/N: tell me waht you like/don't like/ want to see/ not want to see, etc.**


	5. Annabeth won't say it

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night ch. 4

Then, it was Annabeth's turn. I couldn't wait to hear her sing. We have known each other for a while and I have never heard her sing, not even hum to a song on the radio.

"WHOO! go Annabeth!" Thalia shouted pushing Annabeth on the "stage". Meaning the area in the front of my living room where the television was.

She got in place and I put the CD into the machine.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said before taking a breath. She started to sing:

[Annabeth:]

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Thalia and Bianca jumped up and joined in.

[Thalia and Bianca:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

[Annabeth:]

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

[Thalia and Bianca:]

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

[Annabeth:]

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

[Thalia and Bianca:]

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

[A:]

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

[T and B:]

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

[A:]

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

[T and B:]

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

[A:]

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

[T and B:]

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

[A:]

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Annabeth let out a sigh and everyone shouted "DENIAL" except me. She blushed and sat down. We all laughed and then continued on our way...

"Soooo. . . Nico I guess your up! Your singing "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park, correct?" Bianca asked nicely.

"Uhhh. . . yeah, that's right."

**A/N: yeah, same message as before.**


	6. Nico leaves out all the rest

Percy Jackson and the Crazy karaoke Night ch. 5

Nico got up and grabbed the mic. The music started to play and he started to sing.

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared

But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared

After my dreaming, I woke with this fear

What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid

I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

"Wow". Bianca said amazed.

"I can't believe you sound that good!" Grover stood up and gave Nico a big bear hug, or . . . goat hug, anyway, he quickly noticed what he was doing and let go. "Uhhh. . . that's a. . uhhh. . . ancient thingy that will protect you from evil. . . totally. Yeah. Um, I'm going to sit down now."

Clarisse looked at the list to see who was next. "Okay, Seaweed brain, your next. You better do horribly. Because if my dad finds out you end up doing better than me. He, and I, will pulverize you."

**A/N: same little message thingy.**


	7. He's the Ladies choice

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, my partner was supposed to do it but he left me. Hopefully he will help with any future stories that him and I do together.**

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night ch. 6

It was my turn to go up and make a fool out of myself. I sighed and flipped through the CD's and found the one I was looking for.

"Ok, I'm singing "Ladies Choice" from Hairspray."

there were a few snickers from Luke and Nico, I shot them a look and started singing.

"Lyrics to Ladies Choice :

Hey little girl with the cash to burn

Well I'm selling something you won't return

Hey little girl take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

"Once you've browsed through the whole selection

Shake those hips in my direction

A prettier package you never did see

Take me home and they unwrap me

Shop around but little darlin'

I've got to be

The ladies' choice"

Ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale

(repeat)

Test drive this American male

(repeat)

It's going to take cash to fill my tank

(repeat)

So let's crack open your piggy bank

(repeat)

"Hey little girl goin' window shopping

I got somethin traffic stoppin

Hey little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

I'm the ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

Wow!

Hey little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea

I come with a lifetime guarantee

One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three

It's the ladies' choice

I'm the ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice

I'm the ladies' choice."

Annabeth and Grover fell out of their seats laughing. I joined them in their laughter and sat down.

"Percy that was hillarious! I didn't know you sounded so. . . so. . . _cool_!" Grover told me as I plunked down on the couch. Once again we all stared at him with eyes questioning his sanity.

"Okay, well that was. . . eventful. So who's next?" Thalia asked grabbing the list and glancing at it quickly. "Oh, right me. So, um, yeah. I guess I'll be going now."

She jumped to the front of the room and Clarisse put the CD in the machine.

Thalia got in position and the music began.

"I'm sitting in a room,

Made up of only big white walls and in the hall

There are people looking through

The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up

Just let them think

There's no place else

You'd rather be.

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from,

Don't you know by now,

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.

Just living proof that the camera's lying.

And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.

So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.

You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,

I'd show you how to build your fences,

Set restrictions, separate from the world.

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up

Just let them think

There's no place else

You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.

Just living proof that the camera's lying.

And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.

So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this, big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this, big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.

Just living proof that the camera's lying.

And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.

Yeah, oh oh open wide,

'Cause you'll go out in style.

You'll go out in style."

"WOOOOOO!!! GO THALIA!!!" Luke shouted from his place on the floor. He got up and clapped and shouted and we just sat there staring at Thalia. Who was a really good singer, but her face was turning so red from her embarrasment for Luke.

"Ooookay then, Clarisse your up!" Nico stated.

"Not without me your not!" said a very loud male voice from the other side of my front door.

Ugghhhhh! It was my least favorite Olympian.

**A/N: tell me what you think! I'm working all alone now so give me ideas! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Luv ya lots! Alene236.**


	8. Surprieses!

Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night ch. 7

_flashback _

_Ugghhhhh! It was my least favorite Olympian. _

un-flashback

I sat still for a while and another voice came from the other side of the door.

"Jackson! Let us in. Now!"

I edged toward the door and slowly opened it. Standing in front of me was Ares, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Hermes, Hades, Hephestus, Mr. D, and my father, Posedion.

"Uhm, Hi? What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well, what do you think we're doing here? We're here to see our children and our siblings children make fools out of themselves. Of course, Dionysus, Hephestus, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, and myself don't have any children here. . . so, we're just here to see you make fools out of yourselves anyway!" Apollo told me while Ares pushed me aside and striding into my small living room.

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Well, Clarisse, It's your turn anyway. So, let's get the show on the road!" I nodded to Grover and he placed the CD in the player and backed up, giving Clarisse more space.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Check it out

Going out

On the late night

Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a **** fight

I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when dick head put his hands on me

But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just u and ur hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a ****

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch

Back up

I'm not the one

Buh bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Break break

Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are

High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment

No

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment

No no no

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Yeah oh"

We all stared silently, I personally think she sucked but was too afraid to say anything else. Suddenly Ares jumped up,

"Wooo! Yeah! That's my baby girl! You go girl! You were great! WOOO HOOO!"

Then, we all burst out laughing, clearly I'm not the only one who didn't like her performance.

"Um, yeah. so Bianca, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet. So. . . " I said as I changed the song track to her song.

She grabbed the remote from Clarisse and started to sing.

"Kiss me, out of the bearded barley,

nightly beside the green green grass.

swing, swing, swing the spinning step,

You'll wear those shoes and I'll wear, wear that dress.

Oh,

Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,

lead me, out on the moonlit floor,

lift your open hand,

strike up the band, and make the fireflies,

dance,

silver moon sparkling.

So kiss me.

Kiss me, down by the broken tree house

swing me, upon its hanging tire.

bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.

We'll take the trail marked on your fathers map.

Oh,

Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,

lead me, out on the moonlit floor,

lift your open hand,

strike up the band, and make the fireflies,

dance,

silver moon sparkling.

So kiss me.

Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,

lead me, out on the moonlit floor,

lift your open hand,

strike up the band, and make the fireflies,

dance,

silver moon sparkling.

So kiss me.

So kiss me.

So kss me."

By the time Bianca was done with her song, her father Hades was close to tears.

"Oh, Bianca. that was so beautiful! I'm going to cry!" he blubbered. Standing up to give her a hug.

Bianca nodded and thanked Hades for his enthusiastic review.

Aphrodite cleared her throat and smiled.

"Now, it says here on the list that you will be doing duets. How cute! but I want to change the order a bit. Instead of Percy and Annabeth going first, Thalia and Luke will go first, then Percy and Annabeth. Then the rest will go as planned. We will discuss other songs for you to do later."

Uh Oh. That means they want us to sing more!

**A/N: REVIEW Please! I love reviews they make me happy, when I am happy I can write better and I write more. If I get 13 review for thise chapter alone then I will continue faster. If not, then it will take me longer to update. -love you lots- alene236**


	9. Baby its cold, so ur the one that i want

Ch. 8 Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke night

_flashback:_

_". . . We will discuss other songs for you to do later."_

_Uh Oh. That means they want us to sing more!_

_Un-flashback:_

Thalia and Luke stood up to get ready to sing their song, but apparently Bianca and Aphrodite had other ideas.

"No, no, you need to dress the part. . . Hmm. Thalia, put this blonde wig on, and this scarf, and this snow hat. . . " Aphrodite answered.

"What! I am NOT wearing that! I'm not blonde, I do not dress like a blonde prep. Really I don't dress like ANY type of prep. Be it blonde, brunette, pink-headed, green-headed, wha-"

But Thalia was cut off by Aphrodite slamming the wig on her head along with the hot pink snow hat and the matching scarf. Luke looked scared, serves him right, as Bianca approached him with a very ugly gray, orange and brown argyle hat with a brown scarf to match. Luke looked at Bianca with a quzzical look after he was ordered to put the winter clothes on.

"Well, you are singing Baby It's Cold Outside! Then godsdarnit you are going to look like it's cold outside okay!" Bianca half shouted to Luke's face. Thalia and Luke exchanged looks of fear and worry as they grabbed the mics and waited for the music to give them their cue.

(a/n: when words sung by Luke they will be **BOLD **when sung by Thalia they will be _itallics. _When they both sing it will be _**itallics and BOLD**__)_

_I really can't stay _- **Baby it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away _- **Baby it's cold outside**

_This evening has been _- **Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice _- **I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice**

_My mother will start to worry - _**Beautiful, what's your hurry**

_My father will be pacing the floor - _**Listen to the fireplace roar**

_So really I'd better scurry - _**Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_well Maybe just one drink more - _**Put some records on while I pour**

_The neighbors might think - _**Baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink - _**No cabs to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how - _**Your eyes are like starlight now**

_To break this spell - _**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - _**Mind if I move a little closer**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _**What's the sense in hurting my pride**

_I really can't stay - _**Baby don't hold out**

_**Baby it's cold outside**_

_I simply must go - _**Baby, it's cold outside**

_The answer is no - _**Ooh baby, it's cold outside**

_This welcome has been - _**I'm lucky that you dropped in**

_So nice and warm -- _**Look out the window at that storm**

_My sister will be suspicious - _**Gosh, your lips look so delicious**

_My brother will be there at the door - _**Waves upon a tropical shore**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - _**Gosh your lips are delicious**

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - _**Never such a blizzard before**

_I've got to go home - _**Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**

_Say, lend me your coat - _**It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand - _**Your eyes are like starlight now**

_But don't you see - _**How can you do this thing to me**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _**Making my life long sorrow**

_At least there will be plenty implied - _**If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay - _**Get over that old out **(a/n: don't know if those are the real lyrics got them off line)

_**Baby it's cold outside**_

They got a standing ovation and I got the clue it was Annabeth and my turn. I didn't figure that Aphrodite and Bianca would be able to dress us up for this.

I was wrong.

As soon as I stood up Bianca was over to me handing me a very fitting white t-shirt and really tight black pants.

"Um, Bianca, I don't know if you haven't noticed, I'm not Joe Jonas. I can't fit into those jeans! If I even try I probably wouldn't be able to father children. . . ever!" But Bianca wouldn't listen, she handed me the clothes and pushed me into my bedroom to change.

When I emerged, Annabeth looked amazing. She was wearing extreamely tight black satin pants with an off the shoulder black shirt. Her naturally curly blonde hair was made even curlier and she had the highest stillettos on. I felt so sorry for her feet.

"Annabeth, you look, wow!"

She looked me over and walked up to me. I got really confused and she rolled up the bottom of my sleeves.

"There, now you look like a REAL greaser. Haha!"

She handed me my microphone and we waited for the song to start. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"Bianca where's our music?"

"Oops! Wrong outfits for the wrong song."

Huh? I was confused.

"Well, starting now you will be singing "Your the one that I want. . . Okay?"

Umm, sure, I had no other choice.

The music started and I started to sing.

(Same thing with Luke and Thalia, Percy in **BOLD **Annabeth in _Itallics_, both in _**both**_. K?)

**I got chills.**

**They're multiplyin'.**

**And I'm losin' control.**

**'Cause the power**

**you're suplyin',**

**it's electrifyin'!**

_You better shape up,_

_'cause I need a man_

_and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up;_

_you better understand_

_to my heart I must be true._

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

_**You're the one that I want.**_

_**You, oo, oo, honey.**_

_**The one that I want.**_

_**You, oo,oo, honey.**_

_**The one that I want**_

_**You, oo, oo**_

_**are what I need.**_

_**Oh, yes indeed.**_

_If you're filled_

_with affection_

_you're too shy to convey,_

_meditate in my direction._

_Feel your way._

**I better shape up,**

**'cause you need a man**

**who can keep you satisfied.**

**I better shape up**

**if I'm gonna prove**

**that your faith is justified.**

_**Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**_

_**You're the one that I want.**_

_**You, oo, oo, honey.**_

_**The one that I want.**_

_**You, oo,oo, honey.**_

_**The one that I want**_

_**You, oo, oo**_

_**are what I need.**_

_**Oh, yes indeed**_

Besides the fact that everyone was cheering their heads off for me to kiss her, Athena was looking at me like she would've ripped my jaw off if my dad wasn't right there to keep her from doing it. So I decided to not kiss Annabeth right then. I enjoy having a jaw too much for her mother to rip it off of me.

**A/N: ok i would give you guys an excuse to the reason why i didn't update in for ever. But, you wouldn't really care anyway. hope you liked it. tell me what you want. yada yada yada.**


End file.
